Two Worlds Collide
by Wisdom and Sea
Summary: When Sadie and Carter wander into Manhattan, what happens? Who do they see there? Will they be able to forge an alliance with these strange people? Or will they be enemies?
1. Chapter 1

**Welp! Here I am again! I decided to try a crossover since there aren't that many out there. Anyway, I hope you like it!**

Sadie POV

Yes, hello, it's me, Sadie. You remember me? I should hope so. Defeating Set, reviving Ra, killing Apophis, all of that. Anyway, I'm back, though, unfortunately, my brother is, too. [Ouch! I thought we agreed; no pinching!]

I woke up one morning ning and got dressed. I met everyone out on the balcony for breakfast.

Making my way to the buffet table, I chose biscuits and gravy, with some tea. I sat down and looked around at the initiates. Everyone was talking about a dance that was coming up at their school, the Brooklyn Academy for the Gifted. (I hope I don't have to come; the last one was a disaster.)

Carter raised his hand for silence. "So, today, me and Sadie will be scouting New York for any rouge monsters, so Zia and Walt will be you teachers today. Besides that, there's no other announcements."

Carter continued attacking his waffles. Honestly, that boy eats like a savage. [Stop it, Carter! It's just the truth!]

Anywho, let's skip forward, shall we? Me and Carter went to the roof, where our obelisk was. With some quick magic, I created a portal. I know, amazing, aren't I? We started in downtown Brooklyn. (**A/N I have no idea whether or not there's a downtown Brooklyn, so please excuse me.) **We strolled through the streets, occasionally killing a monster. About 4 hours later, most of Brooklyn had been cleansed of its monster filth.

Carter sighed. "We just killed pretty much all the monsters here, yet is still feels unsafe."

"Well," I ventured, "we could always scout Manhattan. All the monsters have to do is cross a river, and then _boom, _they're in Brooklyn."

Almost immediately Cater said, "You know we're not supposed to go there. Amos said."

He sounded whiney and matter-of-factly, so naturally that annoyed me.

"Actually, Amos said, '_Manhattan has its own problems. Its own gods. It's best we stay separate.' _or something like that. He didn't _forbid _is to go, so I say we should!"

Without waiting for his reply, I marched off in the direction of Manhattan. See, that's how I can make him go with me. I know he won't just go back to Brooklyn House without me, so he must follow. [Why did you hit me, Carter? I just let you in on my secret!]

I continued my defiant march, Carter trailing me. He's like a dog in that way.

I crossed the bridge and entered Manhattan. As soon as I stepped in, it felt wrong. The magic to this city was all wrong.

"Uh..Sadie?" Carter said.

"Yeah, it doesn't feel right to me, too." I concentrated, lowering my vision into the Duat. Magical strands and power were everywhere. They seemed to be emitting from the Empire State Building, which is odd.

"Sadie, we shouldn't be here." Carter warned in an urgent tone.

"Tut, tut. Hasn't being pharaoh taught you anything about being rebellious?" I chastised him.

"Well, no, when you're king you don't-"

I just kept walking. Carter and his facts. It's enough to drive anyone mad.

Manhattan seemed fairly quiet, aside from the cars and people. We strolled about, checking out the city. We were walking through Central Park when I see something weird and terrifying.

"Uh, Carter," I tapped on his shoulder, "what might _those _be?"

A little waze ahead of us were these two...women. Though I don't think I can call them that. They were green and scaly, with two trunks for legs. They each held a spear and a weighted net.

"I have no idea." Carter replied.

I cursed. If even _Cater _didn't know what these things were, they must be big trouble. "Well, how about we just kill them?" I started moving toward the creatures, but Carter stopped me. "

"Seems like they're doing a good job." Carter pointed to the snake ladies, who were now being confronted by two kids.

One was a girl, with wavy blonde hair. The other was a boy with black hair. They were indeed beating up those things like they had a lot of experience doing this. Possibly better than us. Well, actually, I could have taken them, but I have doubts in my brother. [Carter, I swear to Ra, the next time you pinch me I will turn you into a lizard!]

Anyway, these two seemed like experts on fighting, but they were fighting…..wrong. Their style, their technique, it wasn't right. And their weapons didn't look Egyptian.

Carter dragged me behind a bush so we wouldn't be spotted and targeted as more monsters. I would rather not fight these people. As we watched, the black-haired boy took down one of snake ladies. With a horrible wail, she imploded into gold dust.

Wait, dust? Not sand? Now I'm confused. The boy turned just in time to see the other snake lady make a cut in the girl's thigh. She screamed and fell.

"Annabeth!" The boy shouted. He started running towards her, but I know he wouldn't reach her in time. The monster was already swinging her spear for the kill, and the boy was still about 200 feet away.

I made a split-second decision. I'm very good at those. I jumped out from behind the bushes, held out my hand, and shouted: "_Ha- wi!" _

The hieroglyph for _Strike _appeared above my hand, and an invisible force cut the snake lady in half. I almost fell on my face from the amount of energy that took after fighting monsters all day, but Carter caught me.

He steadied me on my feet as the boy ran over to the girl and picked her up. He stared at me, leaning on Carter in exhaustion.

"Thank you." He said.

I nodded, not being able to form any words. The boy looked at us one more time, then walked away.

"That was weird." Carter said. I agreed. "C'mon, let's go."

Once we got back to Brooklyn House, (It took a long time, since I was too drained to open a portal) everyone swarmed me, since I had used too much magic and couldn't walk without being dizzy. Walt cleared everyone out, because he could see that they weren't helping.

A half hour on the infirmary and I was good to go. I met everyone on the balcony for dinner. Ah, food. Helps quite a bit with you depleted store of magic.

After dinner, we spoke privately with Zia and Walt in the library. We told them about the strange encounter with the weird kids and monsters. They didn't know anything about them, but we agreed to send scouts into Manhattan to watch for anymore of this odd magic.

A few weeks later we had many reports of monsters we've never seen before and more kids battling them. We had no idea what to do about this whole mess. It seemed that these weird people were everywhere in Manhattan, and they could be a threat.

Finally, after many meetings, me and Carter decided to take our best magicians with us to search Manhattan for the place these kids were coming from. We would start tomorrow after breakfast.

_~Goes back in time~_

Percy POV

After archery class, Chiron called me and Annabeth into the big house.

"I have a report from a satyr that there are two drecenea in Central Park. I wish you to go there and kill them. Do you accept?"

"Of course." Annabeth said.

Chiron nodded and dismissed us. I held out my arm to Annabeth in a cheesy fashion.

"To Central Park, m'lady?" I asked.

"Yes, my good sir." she answered, linking her arm with mine.

Once we got to Central Park, we strolled around for a while, trying to find the _drecenea._ We passed these two kids in what looked like pyjamas.

I nudged Annabeth. "Why were those kids in pyjamas?"

She laughed. "They weren't pyjamas. They were linen robes, you know, like the ancient Egyptians used to wear."

"Oh." was all I said, because I didn't know ancient Egyptians wore pajamas all day. And why would these two teenagers be wearing linen robes?

After about 5 minutes, we spotted the snake ladies.

"You ready?" Annabeth asked.

"What? Oh, yeah." I answered. I shook my head to clear it. I thought I had just seem riser two wierd kids again, in their linen jammies.

We ran to the _drecenea_, me uncapping Riptide. I chose the nearest snake lady and began to fight.

I was surprised, because these _drecenea_ seemed stronger than the others I've fought. And trust me, I've fought a lot of ugly snake women. I finally managed to kill the one I was fighting. She wailed and turned to dust.

I turned to help Annabeth kill her _dracaena_, but my heart sank. Somehow, they had moved an incredibly large distance away from me. Then everything slowed down.

I saw the _drecenea_ take Annabeth for surprise. The snake lady swung her spear down Annabeth's leg, opening a bloody cut. She screamed and fell.

"Annabeth!" I yelled. I was already running to her aid, but I knew she was too far away. I tried to run faster, but I still knew i would never make it in time. Suddenly I heard a rustle.

I looked back and saw the girl in linen robes that we had passed earlier. She took a deep breath and shouted something like, "_Ha-wi!" _

A weird picture appeared above her hand. An invisible force passed by me. I could feel it, like wind. It somehow cut the other _dracaena_ in half.

Wasting no time, I ran to Annabeth and picked her up. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the girl fall. Then someone else, the boy, came out of the bushes and caught her. He helped her to her feet, and she leaned against him, looking utterly exhausted.

I swallowed. "Thank you."

The girl just nodded. I stared at her for another second, then left to go back to Camp Half-Blood.

I didn't tell Chiron any of this,but it came up later. Our scouts said that for a few weeks, kids in linen robes hag been spotted patrolling the streets of Manhattan. Some carried staffs and what looked like boomerangs. Others carried swords and boomerangs.

Chiron called a meeting to discuss this new development. Pretty soon, however, we realized that we could do nothing.

Chiron told us to keep our guard up and hope they don't find us.

Katie Gardener, head counselor of Demeter's cabin asked, "Well, what do we do if they _do _find us?"

Chiron looked grim. "Then we'll have to fight."

Nervously, I raised my hand. "Um, how are we supposed to fight them when they can say one word and cut a monster in half?"

Everyone looked startled, except Annabeth.

"Is this true?" asked Chiron.

Annabeth nodded. "They're really powerful, but I don't know how. I don't think they're half-bloods."

Chiron looked troubled. "Then they're more of a threat than I thought. If you come across any in Manhattan, try to bring it back here. Don't provoke a fight. They'd probably just kill you."

On that happy note, the meeting was adjourned, and we all filled out. We were all filled with troubles about these weird people.

**Well, how was it? Horrendously terrible? I would hope not. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woah! *gasps dramatically* Another update in one day!**

**Dank mans: Thanks for the review! I honestly love to write Sadie's character. I hope I do a good job in further chapters!**

**Invisibleboy203: Thanks for following and favoriting! **

Percy POV

The next day, me and Annabeth were scouts. As were Piper, Leo, and Jason. We all met up on Half-Blood Hill to talk strategy.

"Okay," I started. "I know we're powerful half-bloods, but these guys are seriously dangerous."

"Got it." Jason said.

"Don't try to take on any without help."

"Okay." Jason said.

"We're going to spread out but not too much. We don't want to be separated enough that we're alone."

"Alri-" Jason was interrupted by Leo.

"Man. Really?"

"Shut up." Jason grumbled.

"Okay," I looked around. "Are we ready?"

Everyone said their affirmations.

"Then let's go!" I said, raising Riptide.

We started down the hill and into Manhattan.

We carefully made our way through the city. We occasionally saw one of the weird kids, but they disappeared so quickly we couldn't apprehend them. They all wore linen robes. They always took one look at us and left.

This happened over and over. We could never even see their full faces.

Finally we all met up in front of the Empire State Building.

"Any luck?" I asked.

"Nope." Piper said.

I sighed. "Should we just go back to camp?"

"No, I'm afraid you can't do that." a sudden voice boomed.

I looked up. A man was standing there. He was red- clothes and skin. His hair was black, braided with obsidian. His head switched back and forth from a man smiling evilly and some sort of snarling creature. We all backed up.

"Who are you?" Annabeth asked.

The man laughed. I cringed at the sound. "I am the almighty and all-powerful -"

"Set!" a girl's voice yelled.

Four people were approaching us. Two of them I recognized as the kids from Central Park.

"Get away from them!" The girl yelled.

The man snarled. "Ah, Sadie! So nice to see you again. When was the last time we met? Was it Russia? No.." the red dude seemed to be thinking.

"Egypt! That's when it was! You fighting the rebel magicians, as I remember. I was helping out your uncle. Man, that Sarah Jaco-"

"Set, enough talking. Why are you here?" the boy growled.

"Well, Carter, since you asked so nicely, I want to be here." Set grinned.

A girl with black hair said, "What are you planning? Another storm?"

"Nah, I just feel like messing around."

"That's not acceptable." a buff boy with skin the color of chocolate said.

"Ah, son! Why do you fight with these magicians? You should be on my side!" Set said.

The boy snarled. It was obvious he hated his...father? "Get out of here."

"No can do, I'm afraid." Set casually brushed off his jacket.

"Then it's a fight you want?" the girl, Sadie, challenged. "You would never win."

"Woah," I broke in, "what in the name of Zeus is happening here?"

The girl with black hair looked at me. "Now is not the time."

Set laughed. "Yes, keep them in the dark! And for the fight, I accept."

He began to grow.

"Get out of here!" Sadie yelled at us.

"But-" Piper started. I knew she wanted to help.

"Go!" Sadie reached out her hand.

I gasped. Her hand disappeared! But a second later it reappeared, holding a staff and a boomerang. Using the butt of the staff, she drew a circle around herself, which glowed gold.

She glanced back at us, realizing that we weren't going to leave. Sadie pointed her boomerang at us and said, "_N'dah._"

Once more, a strange picture hovered above her boomerang-thingie. Beside me, I heard Annabeth inhale sharply.

"A hieroglyph!" She murmured.

Suddenly, we were enveloped in a gold bubble.

"What the Hephaestus?" Leo exclaimed. He tried poking it. It didn't pop.

"It's protection!" Sadie shouted.

Then the four of them turned to Set.

Carter POV

I'm tired of fighting gods. Especially gods of evil. I sighed. _Okay, Horus,_ I thought. _Let's go. _Carefully, I tapped into his godly power.

I felt myself rising of the ground as my combat avatar took shape.

"Holy Hera!" one of the kids said, the one with curly black hair. "You're inside a glowing chicken-man!"

"Hawk!" I yelled in response.

Below me, I saw Sadie, Zia, and Walt standing inside protection circles. Walt was going through his amulet collection. The girls were at the ready, staffs and wands in hand.

I raised my khopesh. It was met by Set's iron staff. I knew that staff well.

"Sadie! Zia! Create a plan!" I shouted, deflecting another blow from Set.

I heard them discussing ways to defeat him, but I tuned it out. I used all my strength to keep match with Set.

Set brought down his staff with alarming force. It clashed against my khopesh and forced me to one knee.

"Sadie!" I grunted, trying to keep Set from crushing me.

I heard her shout: "_Ha-di!" _

The golden hieroglyph appeared by Set's legs. It then turned into an explosion.

I was sent tumbling across the road, my combat avatar gone. When I finally stopped rolling, I groaned. I managed to get up, though it was not easy.

Set was now in a crater. My sister's spell must have surprised him, because normally it wouldn't have affected him. He was just getting to his feet when I heard two voices yell, "_Tas!" _

Magical rope flew up and tied themselves around both of Set's wrists. Two sphinxes appeared and clawed his calves. Black blood seeped out and Set howled, falling to his knees.

Zia yelled, "Carter! Now!"

I stirred, realizing I still had a part to play. (Sorry, that's my sister in the background, ranting about my absentmindedness) Gritting my teeth, I summoned the combat avatar one last time.

It took a huge amount of effort, but I managed it. I walked to Set.

"This should banish you for a good long while." And with that, I cut off his head. Set dissolved into red sand and disappeared.

Sadie POV

After that whole ordeal, I was utterly exhausted. I had maintained a protection spell, summoned rope, and held down Set while Carter did the dirty work. Plus, I do have to battle other monsters to stay alive.

My knees buckled, but Walt caught me. (Stop making faces!)

"Here," He said, handing me a vial. I smiled at him, then drank down the healing potion. I instantly felt better, though a little tired still.

As I approached the protection spell that encased the other people, it dissolved.

"Woah," a guy with curly black hair blinked. "That was, legit, awesome."

"How in the world did you do that?" a girl with wavy blonde hair exclaimed.

Wait, I know this girl. I squinted, racking my brain. Yesterday…..Central Park…..the girl I had saved.

"I know you." I told her.

"Yes," the girl replied. "Thanks for saving me."

"Anytime."

"Well, I hate to break up this budding friendship," a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes interrupted. "but who _are _you?"

"I could ask the same thing." Carter answered, looked at a boy with black hair and green eyes.

He had been there, too, at Central Park. He had fought one of the snake ladies and yelled something like, "_Annabeth!_" when the blonde fell.

"Okay," the blonde boy consented. "But at least tell us what the red dude was."

"We mustn't go into that." Zia said. "We should go anyway."

"Yeah, about that." the boy with green eyes cleared his throat uncomfortably. "We appreciate you saving us and protecting us and all, but, uh, see, we have direct orders to-"

Carter's eyes hardened. I could tell he knew what those orders were. I did.

"I'm sorry," Carter said coldly. "Move aside. We're leaving."

Quick as a flash, a lightning bolt struck the road in front of us. We all flew backwards. I landed hard on the asphalt, my head splitting in pain. It was like someone had a large hammer and was hitting me repeatedly with it.

My vision began to dim. The last thing I saw was the guilty face of the green-eyed boy hovering above me before everything went black.

**Dun dun duuunn! What's gonna happen? Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**And I'm back! I hope you don't kill me about the last cliffhanger.**

**kiwikraz: Thanks for the reviews! I'm glad It wasn't horrendously terrible. And you think it's like reading Rick Riordan? Omg, thank you! And Percy probably won't do stupid things in this fic..maybe**

**Thanks for favoriting and following, kiwikraz!**

Sadie POV

I opened my eyes. At first, everything was blurry. Then my eyes adjusted.

I was in a room that has nothing in it. I mean, besides Zia, Walt, and Carter. (I didn't forget about you guys, you just aren't part of the room decor, Carter!)

I tried to get up, but found my wrist and ankles tied. I cursed, causing Carter to awake.

"What?" He tried to get up, evidently not realizing he was tied up. Of course, he failed. [Ouch, Carter!]

"Sadie?" He called.

"Yes, brother dear?" I grumbled.

"Oh, you are awake. Zia and Walt-"

"Are now awake also." Walt butted in.

"So ...would someone explain?" I asked.

Zia rolled her eyes. "Weird people, fought Set, weird people knocked us out and obviously captured us."

"Oh, joy." I murmured.

Right as I was going to ask Carter if we should escape, the door opened. It was one of the girls from the fight with Set, the girl with choppy brown hair with feathers braided in it.

"Oh, you're awake! I'll get the others." the girl exclaimed. She left the room, and I could hear locks clicking when the door shut.

"Carter," I said urgently, "should we go?"

Before he could answer, the door opened again. The five kids from the Manhattan incident were there. Blonde girl, blonde boy, the girl with feathers braided in her hair, the boy with curly black hair, and the green-eyed boy.

"Hello," I ventured. "Not to be an impolite guest, but what the _bloody _hell is going on?"

They all exchanged looks. "We heard that there were strange kids in linen robes roaming Manhattan, so we had orders to find some and bring them back." the green-eyed guy stated bluntly.

The blonde girl slapped his arm. She looked a little sheepish. "Listen, it's not like we wanted to. You were just the ones we found."

"So even if it wasn't us," I said, anger beginning to form in me, "Even if it wasn't us, you would still take them. You don't-"

The guy with green eyes held up his hands in defense. "We didn't want to." the guy paused. "What's your name?"

I smiled coyly. "سادي" I said. **(A/N Sadie in Arabic. Google Translate doesn't have ancient Egyptian XD)**

They looked confused.

"_What?" _I asked innocently.

"Um.." curly - haired boy said. He seemed to be addressing the blonde girl. "Can they even speak English?"

"Yes," Blonde girl answered. She looked at me steadily in the eye. I returned the stare. "But if they won't speak, let's leave them be for a while. Percy, get Clarisse to guard the door."

Green eyes, apparently Percy, nodded and left. Blondie looked at us again. "We don't want to make this hard for you, but if you don't speak, we won't have a choice."

I noticed she had unusual stormy gray eyes. Weird.

Her and her comrades left.

"_Great._" I said. "_What to do now? We could free ourselves ..._"

Carter looked like he was pondering this idea. "_No, not yet. We also have to figure out who these people are, and if they're a threat to Brooklyn House." _

I wanted to argue, but Zia spoke up. "_He's right, Sadie. You know he is. And as he's the Pharaoh, we must follow his decisions." _[Stop smirking, Carter.]

I rolled my eyes. "_Bloody great. One question: How are we supposed to figure out who they are when we're just sitting in a cell?" _

"_Well," _Walt ventured. "_How about we a plan?"_

"_Wow, never would have thought of that." _I said sarcastically. One of my main traits.

Carter looked like he might slap me, but then there were noises outside. The guard had arrived.

Percy POV

After Annabeth told me to, I left the Big House and went to the Ares cabin.

People swarmed me, and questions about the prisoners.

"Listen!" I bellowed. "I'm sure Chiron would be happy to answer any questions once we get answers! Now, I need to get Clarisse!"

The crowd made way for me, and I got to the Ares cabin.

"Clarisse!" I yelled.

She appeared next to me.

"Yeah, punk?" Clarisse growled.

"You're to guard the prisoners."

"Awesome! Can I hit them?"

I glared at her. "No."

When we got to the Big House and walked down the corridor leading to the room the prisoners were kept, Clarisse whispered, "Shut up!"

I did, and we could hear the prisoner's voices. They were still talking in that weird language of theirs.

"What the Hades are they saying?" Clarisse whispered.

"We have no idea." I whispered back.

Then I bumped into a small table, causing it to fall over, and the voices stopped.

Clarisse marched over to the door and opened it. The four kids stared at us.

'Okay, that's enough. What are you saying and in what language?' Clarisse demanded.

They kept looking at us.

I put my hand on Clarisse shoulder, which was a kind of dangerous move.

"Clarisse," I said. "Let me handle this." I looked at the kids.

"You," I pointed to the girl with carmel - colored hair that had blue streaks running down the right side.

"I know you. You saved Annabeth. And your name is Sadie."

A half - smile appeared on the girl's face.

"And you're Percy." she had a bit of a British accent.

I nodded. "Um, anyways...I'm going now. Clarisse, guard the door."

Clarisse nodded, then gave the kids an '_I'm watching you'_ look.

We both left and stood outside the door. The talking had started up again, still in the language none of us could understand.

"Don't be fooled," I told Clarisse. "They're really strong."

Clarisse growled. "If I had my way, they'd all be dead now."

"That's why you don't have your way." I muttered.

Clarisse glared at me. "What was that, Jackson?"

"Oh, nothing." I gave her one of those annoying smiles, then left.

_Who _are _these guys? _ I thought.

**Well, how was it? This chapter wasn't all I had hoped for, but I think it's okay...please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am! I hope you think this is a good chapter (It's not the best).**

**kiwikraz: Ah, yes, Clarisse. And I will keep acknowledging your existence is you keep reviewing! Aw, thanks! I'm sure you also have a bright future. And, I don't mind cheesiness. It just makes me laugh.**

Sadie POV

The door shut and I breathed a sigh of relief. We needed to get out of here.

"_Carter, we need a plan."_ I said.

"_I know."_ He replied. "_How about we make one?"_

"_Smartest thing you've said all day."_

We set to work.

Annabeth POV

"-do something!" An Ares kid argued.

I sighed. All the campers were gathered in the amphitheater. Chiron had been bringing the camp up to speed about the...situation.

"We already have some in custody. The others aren't attacking" Percy snapped back.

"Yet," I added, quieter than the others so they would have to be silent to hear me.

Jason sat forward. "What makes you think that?"

I rolled my eyes. "We have four of them. So far, to them, it doesn't look like we'll be giving them back. Once they find out we have them, they'll attack to get them back."

The amphitheater was completely silent.

"What do we do with them?" Katie Gardener asked.

"We have to get them to talk, somehow." I answered.

"And in English." Leo chimed in.

I nodded. "True."

I saw some confused looks. Apparently Percy saw them too.

"They've only been speaking in a weird language we can't recognize. Maybe if we did some research, we could figure out what language they're speaking in, but…" Percy trailed off.

"Can we see them?" Lacy, from the Aphrodite cabin, piped up.

I had a silent conversation with Chiron.

_Me_: _Should we?_

_Chiron: What could we get out of it?_

I thought for a second.

_Me: To let them see how many demigods we have, how much training we have. So they won't attack._

_Chiron: It could be beneficial. It is worth a shot._

I turned back to the assembled campers. "Yes, tomorrow we will take them out so they can see our daily activities, maybe show them not to attack us."

The campers looked excited to see the apparently powerful people.

Chiron dismissed us, and we went to our cabins for the night.

_Time Skip_

Carter POV

The night restless for me. As soon as I managed to asleep, my _ba _decided to take a trip.

I haven't had a _ba _trip for a while, because of the enchanted headrests back at Brooklyn House, so to see my sleeping body below me as I rose in my spirit form was strange.

The currants of the Duat began to pull at me, and I let them.

I appeared in the library in Brooklyn House. Amos, Bast, Justin, and Alyssa were gathered around the table.

"They've been gone two days!" Bast was saying.

"I know!" Amos bellowed. I winced. Amos almost never raises his voice. When he does, he's either stressed or really mad.

Alyssa spoke up. "The only thing we can do right now is to figure out where they are."

I thanked her mentally for her level headedness.

Justin nodded. "We have scrying bowls and scouts searching. We just have to wait."

Amos ran his fingers through his hair. I could tell he was really worried. I felt bad for him. I wished there was a way we could tell Brooklyn House we were okay.

Bast gouged her fingernails into the table. "It's not enough. They could be dead by the time we find them!"

Amos sighed. "There's nothing we can do. We are doing our best. If you wish, you can go out and search."

Bast suddenly seemed calmer. "Yes. Yes, that's what I'm going to do." She disappeared.

Amos sighed again. I could tell that he was worried. We were the only family he had left.

"Carter," He murmured. I jumped. Did he know I was there?

"Bring them back safe, please."

Then, the vision melted away, and I went back to my body.

Sadie POV

I was woken up by the door to our cell opening.

I squinted up at the person. "You people are rude. I was _sleeping_. What time is it?"

The kids from yesterday were at the door. Apparently they like us a lot.

The kid with curly hair said, "And she finally speaks!"

I glared at the boy. "I have spoken before, thank you."

The blonde girl, Annabeth from what Percy called her, cut him off.

"British?"

"Who wants to know?" I snapped back.

The girl gave a small smile. "I'm Annabeth Chase."

"Hmm. I won't give my name, not now anyway." By this time the others were awake. Carter woke with a start, banging his head on the wall. I snickered.

He glared at me. In Egyptian, he said, "_They're looking for us. Amos is really worried."_

My heart wrenched. I had completely forgotten about our friends back in Brooklyn. "_Oh, god. We've been gone two days!" _

Carter nodded. "_Bast is searching herself." _Then someone groaned.

"They're back at it." It was the same curly-haired guy who had talked before.

"Excuse me," Zia said, sounding offended. "If we want privacy we will have it."

The blonde guy raised his hands in defense. "Everyone just calm down."

"We don't know who you are, or if you're trustworthy." Walt said.

"Neither do we." said the girl in the back, the one with choppy hair.

"Fair enough." Walt replied.

"We could at least know each other's names." Percy offered.

I looked at my comrades. "_What do you think?"_

Carter shrugged. "_Couldn't hurt."_

I looked at Zia and Walt. They both nodded.

"Fine. We agree. I'm Sadie." I said.

"Carter." Carter added.

"Zia." I could tell Zia was angry, at least a little. Her eyes became a little brighter.

"Walt." Walt finished.

Annabeth smiled. "You already know I'm Annabeth. That's Percy, my boyfriend. Jason and Piper, who are dating, and that's Leo."

"I'm not interested in your romantic lives." I said. "How long are we going to be here?"

"Got somewhere to go?" Percy asked.

I glared at him. He shifted a little uneasily. I knew my looks could kill. "Yes, actually, and people who are looking for us. You don't understand how impor-"

Isis spoke in my head, "_Don't say anything more, Sadie."_

I frowned. "_Who invited you back into my head?"_

Carter was watching me. "Isis." I mouthed. He raised his eyebrows.

"You can only go if you talk." Jason said.

Now all four of us glared at the five of them.

Piper broke in. "We're going to take you out for a bit. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

I felt myself relax. It was fine! These people are fine. We are-

I shook my head, clearing away the fog. "Cut it out." I growled. "I can feel the magic in your words."

Piper looked surprised, but didn't say anything.

Annabeth cleared her throat. "Uh, anyway, let's go. "

The kids untied our ankles and helped us stand up. We were escorted to the door and soon we stepped outside onto the porch.

Annabeth turned to us. "You're about to see the camp. No funny business. Just follow us."

She turned back around before any of us replied. We all exchanged glances and followed the kids out.

**Not the most exciting chapter, but don't worry, I'll make it up into the next one. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, amigos! Here is another chapter! Hopefully you enjoy it.**

**kiwikraz: It's true, the story wouldn't really make sense without the last chapter. Thanks for the compliment! I just try to see what kind of personality the character has and try to duplicate it. Thanks for reviewing!**

**ArchieHero11: Don't worry, I'm not down playing , for knocking the out, there was a lighting strike directly in front of them. With the correct velocity and force, it's enough to knock you backwards. And they were in a street, so hitting thier heads on the asphalt...also, I like the Kane Chronicles better than Percy Jaskson, so...anyway, the Kanes didn't want an unnecessary fight.**

Carter POV

I took a deep breath as I looked around.

The sunlight was blinding, though I guess that happens when you're trapped in a dark room for two days.

Our hands were still tied, but our ankles were free so we could walk. Percy and Annabeth were in front of us, Piper and Jason flanked our sides, and Leo was in the back.

In front of us was a strawberry field. I found that a bit odd. I didn't really expect the camp of weird kids to have a strawberry field.

To my right was the coastline. To the left was...a lot of stuff.

There was an oval of cabins, what looked like an Ancient Greek temple on a hill, an amphitheater carved into a hill….

"Wow," Sadie muttered.

Zia studied everything. She seemed to keep looking at the tallest hill above the valley. It had a single pine tree and a...giant statue. Okay.

"All right." Annabeth said. "We'll start with the cabins."

As we walked around, I noticed a bunch more people. They all stared at us as we passed them.

Sadie held her head high, glaring at anyone who dared look at her. Zia did the same, minus the glaring. [Geez, Sadie, calm down. Ouch!]

The kids kept talking about the camp, but I tuned them out, following our plan.

I scanned the large area, looking for places that were probably exits.

We came to a building, and Percy beckoned us in.

We had entered a sword fighting arena. It was large, with many kids inside. As soon as they noticed us, they stopped what they were doing to watch us.

While Jason and Percy were talking enthusiastically about this area, I scrutinized the kids in the arena.

Most of them looked burly, though all of them were muscular. About half were glaring at us, the others were just watching.

One of the guys was watching Sadie. She sent him a death glare. It seemed to offend him, because he came over.

Annabeth started to say something, but was cut off by the guy. "Did you just _glare _at me?"

Sadie raised her chin. "Yes. Gotta problem with that?"

"Yeah, actually I do," The guy growled.

Sadie grinned. "We could solve it right here."

The guy blinked, then his eyes narrowed. He realized that my sister was challenging him.

"All right. Let's go, punk." the guy hefted his sword. Sadie dodged his first strike, slightly losing her balance because of her tied hands.

She dodged again, but this time she tapped the guy on the back. Anyone would've thought that she was teasing him because he missed, but I saw her lips move slightly.

The tiny hieroglyph glowed a little, for probably half a second, before it disappeared. I recognized it. _Sa-per. _Miss.

I glanced around. No one had seen the hieroglyph, thankfully.

The guy aimed at her, but missed completely. He was taken off balance from the force of his strike. Sadie used that, kicking him in the ribs with her combat boots.

"Sadie!" Walt and I gasped in unison.

Sadie just snickered, looking at the guy on the ground. Zia also let out a small chuckle. Sometimes my girlfriend is scarily merciless.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, let's go."

Annabeth POV

I watched as Sadie glared at a guy across the arena. He was an Ares camper named Zach.

I tried to tell him to go away as he was coming over here, but he cut me off.

"Did you just _glare _at me?" Zach asked Sadie. He had a dangerous tone.

Even though he was a couple inches taller than her, Sadie didn't flinch. She raised her chin determinedly. I have to say, I admire that girl's courage.

"Yes," she answered. If possible, she sounded more dangerous than Zach. "Gotta problem with that?"

I watched while Sadie challenged Zach. Of course he accepted. I was wondering about Sadie's safety when he tried to cut her in half with his sword.

Sadie dodged, but I saw that she almost fell over. She dodged another strike, and this time she tapped Zach on the back teasingly.

Or, at least, I thought she was teasing him. But my lips parted slightly in shock when a tiny golden hieroglyph appeared on his back, disappearing quickly.

I wondered what it did, but worse, I now knew that these guys could use their powers or whatever here.

I winced as Sadie landed a firm kick to the ribs on Zach. With those combat boots, it had to hurt.

Percy cleared his throat. "Um, yeah, let's go."

As we left, the kids seemed to have an argument in that strange language. In the end, it seemed that Sadie was victorious, because she was smirking, while Carter was grumbling.

_Time Skip_

We had almost finished the tour when the conch horn blew. It wasn't time for lunch yet. Why…?

I glanced up at Half Blood Hill and my blood ran cold. Reyna was running down the hill with Frank.

"What in the name of Zue-" I started. Then I noticed Frank was holding Hazel. I instantly knew something was wrong.

I bolted towards them, glancing back to see if anyone was following. Percy, Jason, Piper, and Leo were. I almost yelled and them to watch the prisoners, except they were following us too.

I quickly made it to them. "What happened?! How come you're here?"

Frank set down Hazel. She was deathly pale. "We were fighting nearby. Hazel-"

I cut him off. "Why didn't you just alert us?"

Frank shrugged hopelessly. I bet down to examine Hazel. There was a large, bleeding, bite mark on her leg. It was slightly green.

"What bit her?" I asked, glancing up.

"We don't know." Reyna said. "They were strange, like-"

She was interrupted by Sadie. "I can heal her."

Carter spluttered. "Sadie, you kno-" Sadie silenced him with a glare.

"Please. She won't make it. She has a half an hour at most. Let me."

"Who are you?" Reyna asked.

Percy laughed awkwardly. "Yeah, we might have picked up some prisoners."

Sadie ignored him. "You don't know the cure. Untie my hands."

Me and Reyna locked eyes, having a silent conversation.

Reyna looked at Sadie. "You may. Frank?"

Frank nodded and undid the knots. Sadie sat down beside me. "Don't say anything. I need to concentrate."

"You don't have enough-" Walt started, but Sadie had already started.

She closed her eyes and concentrated. Then she reached out her hand and it disappeared, up to the wrist. Her hand reappeared a second later, now holding a white staff. The top was carved with the head of a tiger.

Sadie raised the staff and began to chant in that foreign language. The staff glowed with golden power. About 1 minute later, Sadie finished with "_Ha-tep."_

A golden hieroglyph flared brightly at the tip of her staff, the disappeared.

The green tint around Hazel wound had faded. The bleeding had stopped. Sadie simply dropped the staff and it disappeared. There was a stunned silence.

Sadie stood up and took a shaky breath. "There."

Walt came up with Carter and put his arm around her shoulders. I quickly realized it was to stop Sadie from falling.

She looked exhausted, her face pale.

"Hey, you okay?" I asked, gently letting my finger brush against her hand. I recoiled almost instantly though. Her skin was burning hot.

"Oh my gods." I whispered.

Percy flashed me look. "What?"

Instead of answering him, I looked at Carter and Walt. "Will she be okay?"

Walt paused before answering. "She should be fine. Her life force is weakened, though." His eyes were narrowed slightly, looking at me.

" 'M fine." Sadie muttered.

Carter stared at her. "Sadie Kane! How many times have you almost died?! I swear to Ra, if you die on me, I will come into the Duat-"

Sadie snorted weakly, cutting off Carter. "Please, Carter. I won't die. And if I did, I doubt Dad will let you into the afterlife. Bast wouldn't let you either. Amos…." She hummed. "Fifty-fifty."

Walt chuckled. "Even if your guys' dad let him in, I would convince him otherwise."

Everyone just stared at them. Then I realized something. "You guys are siblings?"

Sadie huffed. "Unfortunately."

Carter looked offended. "Excuse me! If you didn't want me around you could be just let the poison kill me."

Sadie's expression softened, but she also looked amused. "Carter, by Ra's throne, I never knew you were this dense."

Hazel stirred between us. Sadie looked down at her as she blinked. "Woah. When did we get here?"

Frank almost crushed her in as hug.

"Slow down!" she laughed. "I'm fine, Frank. Don't worry...wait, how am I fine? I've never seen creatures like those."

I pointed to Sadie. "All her."

Hazel smiled. "The to you I owe my thanks."

Leo said something before Sadie could reply. "I think we all need an explanation."

**Hehe! That was fun! I just let loose some info about the Kanes! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I'm back. Hope you enjoy!**

Annabeth POV

Sadie stumbled. Walt caught her, saying, "Woah!"

Carter quickly looked over at Zia. "Zia?"

"On it." she promised. She did the weird hand - disappearing thing, but instead of a staff, in her hand was a ceramic vial.

Zia passed it to Carter, who uncorked it and poured it in Sadie's mouth.

Sadie smacked her lips, straightening up. "Thanks."

"Can't have you steaming, can we?" Carter teased. I couldn't believe these two were siblings. They looked nothing alike. Carter had dark skin and curly brown hair with brown eyes. Sadie had fair skin with carmel hair and blue eyes.

"Steaming?" Frank asked.

Walt shook his head. "You don't want to know."

I noticed that Sadie suddenly looked pained, and Carter was gripping her hand.

Walt looked and them. "Oh, sorry."

Sadie sighed. "It's fine."

"Okay, honestly, what is going on?" Leo asked.

"I don't know if...um..someone will let me answer." Sadie informed him.

Walt looked surprised. "So she's back, huh?"

"Unfortunately." Sadie grumbled. "I didn't invite her."

"You too, Carter?" Walt asked.

Carter nodded.

"Who's back?" asked Jason.

The four exchanged looks. "I don't know if we want to answer that." Zia said.

Reyna was studying them. "Your prisoners, you say?"

Percy nodded, a bit sheepishly. "We just need to know if they're a threat. But so far, they won't talk."

Reyna looked at Sadie piercingly. "And why?"

Sadie didn't back down. Even some of the Ares kids would shift under Reyna's gaze.

She looked Reyna square in the face. "We have our own secrets we don't want to share."

Reyna smiled. "I like you."

Leo snorted. "She took down an Ares kid with her hands tied."

Reyna grinned, and Frank smirked. "Even better. And you healed Hazel. You seem quite extraordinary."

Sadie smiled mischievously. "See, brother? Even though you're Pha-" She stopped abruptly. "Sorry, sorry." she muttered. "No need to go berserk. You're giving me a headache."

The other demigods and I exchanged glances. Was she talking to herself?

Her brother and friends didn't look like this was weird. Walt even chuckled a bit.

Sadie shot him a glare. "Don't encourage her, Death Boy!"

_Death Boy? _I thought.

"Sorry," He was still smiling.

"I have half a mind to turn you-" She was interrupted by a snobby voice.

"Piper! We're out of shampoo again! May I remind you-"

Sadie suddenly looked murderous.

Piper sighed. "In a minute, Drew."

Walt looked surprised. He and Sadie turned to face Drew. Sadie snarled.

"Drew, hon! How nice to see you." her voice was honeyed.

Drew looked surprised, then confused, then angry. "Ah, Sadie! What a pleasure. Is this why you're not at school?"

Sadie very nearly jumped on her. Walt held her back.

"And Walt! Are you still sick?" Drew made a pouty face.

Walt stepped forward with Sadie. Carter tried to console her.

"Sadie, this isn't going to solve anything."

"You can't stop me." Sadie snarled.

I swear, everyone took a step back. This girl could be scary when she wanted to be.

"Don't you dare talk like that." Sadie spat. "You have no idea what happened. You don't have any right to talk about him!"

Walt started, "Sadie-"

"No." she cut him off. "Don't try."

"How do you know each other?" Piper asked.

Drew ignored her. "I don't suppose you can tell me where that boy lives that asked you to dance, hmm?"

"He's right there." Sadie pointed at Walt impatiently. "And now, we are going to talk, Drew."

Drew looked confused, then annoyed."Please, that's not him. If it was, that's _so _unfair."

"Don't speak of unfairness to me." Sadie growled.

I looked around at everyone. They all looked as confused as I was. None of us knew how to stop this.

"Don't give me that, sweetie. We both know that-" Drew started

She was interrupted by Sadie, who slapped her across the face.

There was stunned silence. Sadie broke it.

"Shut up," she growled. "Shut _up_! I've had enough of you. Me and my family have been fighting for our lives and _you,_" Sadie says the word with venom. "You've been sitting around putting on makeup and complaining about shampoo! I have the right mind to turn you into the worm your are!"

"Woah, okay." Carter broke in. "Calm down. I don't think turning this girl into a worm will help anything."

Sadie glared at Drew, then turned her back on her.

Jason cleared his throat. "Well, um, I agree with Leo. Can we have some answers, maybe?"

"Maybe." Carter said. He looked at his comrades. "But only if we get answers first."

"How about we just go?" interrupted Sadie.

**Well, there it is. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, hello. I'm back with another chapter. Just to let the reviewers know, I decided that at the end of this story I'll list the people's names that reviewed, followed and favorited. Just BTW. Hope you enjoy!**

Carter POV

"Sadie," Piper stepped forward. "We can't let you leave."

Sadie was barely noticeably glowing with golden power. I slipped my hand into hers. "Calm down. You're tapping into you know. You have to be careful. I don't want…" I trailed off.

Sadie squeezed my hand. "I know. Don't worry."

She stepped forward. "You have to let us go. Once they find out where we are, they're going to attack. You don't want that."

Percy said, "Why would they attack? They could just come and ask."

Sadie glared at him. "You don't know who you've kidnapped. Out of everyone, you took _us_. They might not attack is it was someone else, but it's us. Oh, and maybe they don't know where the bloody hell we are!"

"If you're so important just tell us who you are and you can go!" Jason snapped.

Walt stepped forward with Sadie. "We don't have to. We could just leave. We have our methods."

"Then why didn't you go earlier?" Leo demanded.

"Because you might be a threat to us. Did you realize that?" Zia said. She walked up with Sadie and Walt.

"Just calm down!" I said. They were provoking an unnecessary fight.

"Shut up, Carter." Sadie snapped.

"No," I answered. I didn't want to do this, but it was the only way. "I order you to stop!"

Zia grumbled and came to stand next to me. Walt looked at Sadie in a semi-pleading way, and joined Zia.

"Sadie, come on." Zia said.

"Why should I? I'm this tired of being here! What's happening at the House? We have-"

"Sadie, you can't defy a direct order!" Zia all but yelles.

Sadie gives me a death glare. "_Don't think I'm going to forget this."_

"_You don't have to. You're provoking a fight that could get my people killed. It's not needed." _I reasoned.

"Fine." she huffs, now in English. "But I am so turning you into a lizard when we get back."

I shrugged. "I'm sure somebody will be nice enough to change me back, or you might start to miss me."

Sadie snorted. "As if."

"Uh…" Hazel said, "Can someone explain something?"

Annabeth and Reyna exchanged looks.

"Come, Romans. I think we need a meeting with Chiron." Annabeth said.

_Time Skip_

Annabeth POV

Me, Percy, Piper, Leo, Jason, Reyna, Frank, and Hazel made our way to the big house, Sadie, Zia, Carter, and Walt in front of us.

Sadie and Walt walked close to each other, shoulders brushing occasionally. Zia leaned her head on Carter's shoulder. If it wasn't obvious on who was dating who before, it was now.

They were talking in their language, most of it sounded like arguments.

We went up onto the Big House's porch. Chiron was there in his wheelchair waiting for us.

"Hey, Chiron." Percy said lightly, as if everything was fine.

It wasn't, obviously. Our prisoners were becoming more dangerous now that they wanted to leave.

Chiron said, "I assume you mean to speak with me?"

I nodded. "There's a lot of stuff going on."

"Understatement." Leo muttered. I sent him the evil eye.

"We've been here too long," Zia warned.

"Why do you say that?" Chiron asked.

"We have people out looking for us. When they find our location, it won't be pretty."

Chiron nodded thoughtfully. "Please bring them back to their room."

After they were gone we started our discussion.

"They can use they powers or whatever, even with they're hands tied." I started.

Percy frowned at me. "How do you know that?"

"That's how Sadie took down Zach," I explained. "When she tapped him on the back, she put a spell on him...or whatever it was."

"They have remarkable healing abilities." Reyna added.

"They have their own language." Leo said, a little scornfully.

Chiron nodded. "I have heard them talking."

"And they say really weird things." Frank concluded.

"Like, 'As soon as we get back I'm going to turn you into a lizard'." Leo said helpfully.

"Not like that." Reyna scowled scowled at Leo. "Like, 'I swear to Ra', and 'By Ra's throne'."

"And," Percy added. "Sadie seemed to be talking to herself."

"Wait…" I started, frowning. "Wasn't Ra the Egyptian god of the sun?"

"You might be onto something, Annabeth." Chiron said.

"Another thing." Piper said. "Didn't Sadie say 'I doubt that Dad will let you into the afterlife'?"

Hazel frowned. "What?"

I rubbed my temples. "I don't know. This is all confusing."

Percy gasped. "You're _confused? _The all-mighty Annabeth is confused?"

Leo snickered, catching on. "Everyone get to shelter! The world is ending!"

I glared at them. "Shut up."

"The only thing we can do is keep a close eye on them." Chiron said.

We all agreed to. My brain was in a frenzy as we left, trying to connect the puzzle pieces. But I didn't have all of them.

Yet.

_Major Time Skip._

Sadie POV

It's been a week since we were captured. The people that came into this camp a couple days ago were still here visiting. I couldn't imagine what Brooklyn House was doing right now.

They were probably worried out of their minds.

Now, I will explain my _ba _trip.

When I fell asleep, I had my first _ba _trip since we got there. I knew that Carter already had one, so of course I must. [Don't look at me like that.]

I was back at Brooklyn House. It must've been, like, one in the morning, but there was still some activity.

In the Great Room, trainees were sitting, peering intently into scrying bowls. Searching for us.

I was whisked to the First Nome where Amos was sitting on the steps of the throne. My brother's throne, actually, but who cares? [Well, obviously you would care, Carter. I was talking about myself!]

He looked terrible. He had bags under his eyes like he hadn't slept for days. His hair, usually braided with some sort of stone, was a mess. He slumped over like the weight of the world was on his shoulders.

With a sudden _pop!_, Bast appeared in front of him.

Amos sighed. "Any news?" He asked without looking up.

If he had glanced up, he would have noticed the happiness on Bast's face. I wonder what that was about. Maybe she found a salmon - flavored Fancy Feast can.

"Yes!" she exclaimed.

Amos shot up for his position. "What? Tell me!"

Bast did a little happy dance before replying, "I found them!"

_Oh no,_ I thought as the image dissolved. _I need to tell Carter!_

**Dun, dun, dun! What's gonna happen? Stay tuned and please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I is here, bringing forth with me another chapter. Hope you like!**

Sadie POV

In the morning, I shook awake and yelled, "Carter!"

His head jerked up, as well as Zia's and Walt's.

Carter groaned. "_What, _Sadie?"

"They found us."

Everyone froze.

"Gods of Egypt." Zia muttered. "We need to go. Now!"

"Initiating our plan," I said. I twisted my hands so that they were pressing against the ropes, not each other.

"_A'max._" I whispered and the ropes burned away. Zia did the same.

I untied my ankles and crept up to the door while Zia untied the boys, since they aren't good at spells.

I pressed my hand to the door handle and muttered, "_W'peh._"

Locks clicked. I beckoned the others forward, and pushed open the door silently. We crept down the hallway.

Once we raced the door that led outside, I whispered, "You guys ready?"

They all nodded, and I stick my hand into the Duat, pulling out a _shabati _and a black cloth. Me and Zia both put our hands on it.

"_L'mun" _We whispered at the same time. The black cloth expanded, covering all four of us. Perfect. We made it outside with no trouble.

Thankfully, our invisibility spell did not spark or smell like rotten eggs. (If that statement confuses you, well, you don't want to know.)

Even in the early morning, people were walking about in the camp. We'd have to be careful.

And that, dear readers, is how my _outstandingly _clumsy brother, ruined our perfectly good plan.

[Stop denying it, Carter! It was you fault!]

We had made our way about halfway across the camp when Annabeth started coming in our direction with Percy.

As she came closer, she narrowed her eyes but said nothing. It seemed we would be able to just waltz our way past her and out of this camp, right?

Wrong. So very wrong.

As she and Carter passed, so close their shoulders almost touched, Carter stumbled and hit her arm.

[And you defend yourself. Yes, yes, I don't care, yes. Stop interrupting!]

Her eyes widened and she started, "What the-"

We all bolted. I could hear Annabeth and Percy yelling, but couldn't bring myself to care. They could be killed if we didn't get out _now._

"They have powerful auras." Walt wheezed "I bet they're pretty-"

He was cut off by a camper who had run at him, trying to stop our mad dash. Walt shoved him aside.

We made to the bottom of the hill and slowed to catch our breath. Big mistake.

I glanced over my shoulder and yelped. I pushed the others forward, indicating that they should keep going.

There was a mass of campers behind us, all pushing and running towards us.

We made it to the top of the hill before they caught up with us.

Percy came forward. "Either come with is the easy way or the hard way."

"You don't understand!" I shouted. "We have to go!"

"Why?" Annabeth demanded. "I think you need a pretty good reason."

"Because-" I started. I was interrupted by a girl. I recognized her vaguely as the girl who was our guard, but she hadn't been at the door when we left.

"Not good enough!" she shouted.

I glared at her. "I didn't even explain!"

"Just listen!" Carter said. It was no use. The crowd pressed.

_Sadie, they need to know. _Isis spoke in my head.

_No duh! _I shot back. _We doing this again?_

I didn't need an answer. It was something I had done once before when we were fighting rebels at Brooklyn House.

"Listen!" I bellowed. My voice was amplified, louder than the ruckus by a lot. I swept my arms, and a strong wind blew around the campers.

"We have to go now whether you like it or not! The others have found this location and will be here any minute! To them you have kidnapped us and don't intend to let us leave, which was probably what you were doing anyway."

Jason spluttered. "Uh, _no,-" _

I cut him off. "Everyone shut up! I'm talking now!"

I gave my comrades a quick look, _Run for it, _and returned to shouting at the campers.

3rd Person

Carter saw the look Sadie had given him, but vehemently refused. Zia also gave him a look. She didn't want to either, but they hag to file any chance of escape. Walt looked angry, but nodded at Carter.

But Annabeth saw what they were doing and nodded at Percy. He brought Jason, Piper, Leo, Hazel, and Frank with him and surrounded the others.

Sadie began to fade. At first, it was impressive. She glowed with power, rainbow colors coming from her back like wings. Soon she dropped to get knees in exhaustion.

The campers had started rounding them up when there was a howl. Everyone jumped.

"Get away from my kittens!" a voice screeched.

Sadie cursed. "Bast! We're fine! It's okay!"

The dubbed Bast looked up at her with a smile. "Yes, everything's fine now, my kittens."

Bast flew into the crowd of demigods, leaving them groaning on the floor at her wake.

_Wait, why isn't she killing?_ Sadie thought.

At that moment, the whole of Brooklyn House stormed the hill.

~0~

Percy stared at the mass of people that had just come up the hill. They were of all ages, which was kind of surprising. The youngest, maybe six. Oldest, around college age.

At Camp Half-Blood, the youngest were twelve. Because once you knew the truth, you would attract more monsters. But these people seem to just find attracted take, no matter what age.

"Percy!" Percy heard Annabeth yell. She and the others were still surrounding the four kids. "Get your butt over here!"

Annabeth and the other seven were having a hard time keeping Carter, Sadie, Zia, and Walt in with with the battle raging all around them.

"Let is out!" Carter yelled. "They'll listen to us!"

"There's no other way to stop this!" Sadie shouted.

Annabeth cast a desperate look at the others. There was grim determination on their faces.

They broke the circle. The four immediately spread out.

"Find Amos!" Carter yelled.

Annabeth had no idea who Amos is, so she charged into battle.

~0~

Carter, with the company of Zia, ran through the crowds, breaking up any fight between magician and whatever those people are.

After serving through many battles, he and Zia finally had to rest. They both slumped to the ground, leaning on each other and catching their breath.

"If we can't find Amos soon it'll be too late!" Zia said, panting slightly.

"I know," Carter agreed. "We need a-"

He was cut off by a scream. One he recognized.

He was immediately on his feet, running in the direction the scream had come from. He could sense Zia running after him, but he didn't waste time to talk to her.

Sadie was in trouble.

**Oohhhh. What's gonna happen? I know, but do you? Leave a review? **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello, my people. Should I come up with a name for you guys? I dunno. Anyway, second post today! Another one's coming, today, too. It's because I have chapters written in advance, and I can't keep them to myself. So, here's Chapter 9. Please excuse any typos.**

Sadie POV

Walt and I ran in the opposite direction that Carter and Zia ran, pushing through the crowd and yelling for Amos.

"This isn't working," Walt panted, " We won't find him in time."

"Let's break." I agreed. "We need a new plan."

Before we could find a suitable resting spot, we were blocking by some campers.

"_Excuse _me? Let us through!" I demanded.

"I believe _you're _the prisoners. I don't see why we have to." snarled some guy.

I recognized him as the kid I had taken down in the arena. No doubt he's here for revenge.

We continued to bicker, and finally, they let up. Or seemed to.

Walt and I started forward. Walt successfully made it through the line, but it seemed that the guy wouldn't let me go.

As I walked past him towards Walt, there was a stabbing pain in my leg.

A scream ripped itself out of my mouth and I fell. I felt my head hit the ground hard, and I must've blacked out for a second, because when I came to my senses, the guy the guy was unconscious and Walt was leaning over me.

Then I became aware of the throbbing pain in my right leg and cried out.

Walt cursed. "He got you pretty good. Don't try to stand."

I sat up, and my head spun. Black dots danced across my vision.

I forced myself to look at the wound. The gash ran from my knee all the way down to my ankle. It was prettty deep and would leave a scar.

"Come on," Walt knelt down on one knee next to me. "We can't stay here.

He took my arm and wrapped around his shoulders, putting his arm around my waist. Walt slowly stood up, supporting me.

I grit my teeth against the pain, forcing my self to rise best I could with him.

We went as fast as we could, looking for Amos, but it wasn't that fast with me not being able to walk and Walt trying to be gentle.

The black spots refused to let me blink them away, and nausea made my head cloudy.

It wasn't easy to get through the fighting crowds. With Walt supporting my weight and his, we were constantly bumping into people. And every time my leg moved the pain doubled itself.

Yeah, I know, amazing circumstances, right? Don't worry, it gets worse.

After staggering through the war zone for for a bit, with people swarming everywhere, one of these said people managed to knock us over. The audacity.

My head hit the ground for a second time, and a sea of people separated me and Walt. Oh, goody!

I faintly heard, "Sadie!" shouted by Walt, but I was too hazy to answer.

Finally, I forced myself to drag my incapacitated body to a safer place.

I found a fairly open area with miminul fighting and stopped. The shouts of the battle rang in my ears as I thought, "_Well, that went bloody well." _

I let myself drift into unconsciousness.

Percy POV

I was fighting when I saw them.

It was brief, if for a split second, when out of the corner of my eye, something caught my attention.

A girl, I immediately identified as Sadie, being supported by someone ...Walt.

I turned and shouted, "Annabeth!"

She appeared right next to me, her Yankees cap in her hand.

"I'm surprised you didn't need me earlier." she teased.

"Ha, ha." I said. "Anyway, I saw Walt and Sadie. Sadie….well, I don't really know. She didn't look good though."

"I'm sorry, did you say Sadie?" a new voice said.

I whirled around, tightening my grip on Riptide. A man stood there. He had dark skin and his hair was braided with some sort of stone. He had on a leopard print cape.

"Um, yes? And who are you?"

"My name is Amos. Back to Sadie. What happened?"

Annabeth jumped in. "Carter and Zia are looking for you."

"Well, then I should find them. But not yet. What happened to Sadie?" Amos frowned at us.

"I don't really know. She just wasn't walking."

"Please look out for her. I need to find Carter." with that, he disappeared.

"That was strange," I muttered. "Anyway, let's find Sadie."

"Let's split up," Annabeth suggested.

I nodded and we went our separate ways. Annabeth put on her Yankees cap and disappeared again. I headed towards a more secluded area without much fighting.

I searched the perimeter, nothing. Then I headed deeper into the area.

After a few minutes, I felt a rush of relief and ran to a crumpled body. About 20 feet from the perimeter lay Sadie.

I knelt down beside her. She was unconscious. I shook her shoulders gently. "Sadie."

It took a few minutes before she groaned. I sighed in relief and sat back.

Sadie opened her eyes. "Percy?"

"Yeah, it's me. You okay?" I asked.

"'M fine." she mumbled.

I studied her. "Sure. I'll be right back."

I went back in the direction that I guessed Annabeth went in. After a few minutes of searching, I yelled "Annabeth!"

In front of me, people stumbled and we're pushed to the side for no apparent reason. Annabeth appeared in front of me.

"Yes, Seaweed Brain?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. "I found her. She seems…okay, I guess."

Annabeth nodded. "Let's go."

I led her to Sadie, who was now sitting up, pressing her back up to a tree, eyes closed.

"Hey, Sadie." I said, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Her eyes opened. "I'm awake."

"You okay?" Annabeth asked.

"I'm fine." Sadie eyes widened. "Where's Walt?"

"Um...I dunno." I answered, looking at Annabeth.

"He's probably pretty worried right now." Sadie said.

"I can go find him." I volunteered.

"All right, I'll stay here with Sadie." Annabeth said.

I went off, heading back into the battlefield. Then I heard Carter yell, "Brooklyn House! Fall back to me!"

The two sides slowly separated, and I could see Walt in the mix of people.

"Walt!" I called.

He looked in my direction. I beckoned him over.

"We found Sadie." I told him.

Relief washed over his face. "How is she?"

"She said she's fine."

Walt chuckled dryly. "'Course she said that. Did you see her leg?"

I shook my head. "Anyway, I'll take you to her."

I started back to Annabeth and Sadie, with Walt in tow.

Annabeth POV

I used one finger and moved it in a circle in front of Sadie's face. She followed it for a few seconds, then stopped and closed her eyes.

"Ugh, that just makes my headache worse." Sadie said.

I hummed. "You have a concussion."

"How many concussions will I get?" Sadie muttered.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"Uh...no." she answered.

I nodded, but something caught my eye. She wasn't moving her right leg at all, and there was red on it.

I reached out and moved it, earning a cry of pain from Sadie.

I raised my eyebrows. "I thought you said you were fine?"

Sadie just glared at me. I rolled my eyes and studied the injury. A cut from the knee to ankle, still bleeding. Definitely needed stitches.

I glanced back up at her, realizing how pale she was. "How long has this been here?"

Sadie shrugged. "Don't know."

"We need to do something about this. You can't lose any more blood." I told her.

I heard footsteps behind me and turned to find Percy and Walt.

"How is she?" Walt asked.

" 'She' is fine." Sadie muttered.

"She can't lose any more blood. We should find Carter." I said.

"All right." Walt agreed. He picked up Sadie in a fireman hold. "Let's go."

**Hmm. Not really the best chapter, but whatever. Please review! **


	10. Chapter 10

**Here I am. Back once more. The story's almost over, can you believe it? Or...is it? I have a few surprises planned that will hopefully work out well. Anyway, enjoy!**

Sadie POV

When we got to Carter we found the fight had stopped. Carter stopped a war? Don't believe it.

Anyway, as soon as we got there, Carter, Zia, and Amos all rushed over.

"What happened? Are you okay?" Carter asked.

I groaned. "Why is everyone asking that? I'm _fine._"

Percy snorted. "Uh-huh. We should go to medbay."

Carter agreed. Percy turned and strolled to the other side and came back with a dude with sandy blonde hair and a surfer's vibe. He had a bag slung over his shoulder. Kinda cute, but not really my type.

"This is Will." Percy introduced the guy. "What do think, Will?" He nodded in my direction.

"Probably a couple of stitches. Should be quick." Will answered.

"She also has a concussion." Annabeth jumped in.

"You just had to include that." I muttered.

Will nodded. "Well, let's go to medbay."

Once we got there, Walt laid me down on a cot. Will came over and injected me with something.

"It's going to make you sleepy." He explained. "So I can work on your leg."

I nodded, my eyelids already sagging. In a few moments, I was out.

~0~

When I woke, Will was gone. My leg was bandaged, and probably stitched underneath.

I sat up and noticed I wasn't alone. Leaning against a wall to my right, next to a door, was a guy. He had shaggy black hair that covered his eyes a little. He wore black T-shirt and black jeans. He was twisting a skull ring on his finger.

I furrowed my eyebrows. "Anubis?"

The guy looked up a me, a puzzled look on his face. "Who?"

"Never mind." I said quickly. "Who're you?"

"Nico Di Angelo."

"Hmm. Well hello, Nico. Mind telling me where the others are?"

"They're in the Big House." he said.

At my puzzled look, he elaborated. "The blue house by the strawberry fields."

"What kind of training camp needs strawberry fields?" I muttered under my breath.

As I swung my legs out of bed, Nico spoke up again.

"You can't walk or you'll tear the stitches."

"Don't tell me what to do." I snapped.

He didn't even acknowledge me. Rude. "There are crutches in that closet."

I made a face but grabbed a pair of crutches and made my way out.

Thankfully, I wasn't swarmed when I left. I actually made it to the Big House without anyone bothering me. That's a first.

I walked (well, sort of) in, and the attention was immediately shifted to me. I do enjoy attention, but everyone staring at me is a bit much.

"What?" I glared at them.

"Nothing," Leo muttered.

I took a place by Walt and stepped into the conversation.

The people there were me, Walt, Zia, Carter, Percy, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and the other people. I think their names were Hazel, Frank and Reyna.

"So," Carter started. "What exactly are you?"

"Don't you think we've been asking you the same thing the entire time?" Percy said, sounding a bit exasperated.

I sighed. "Except for the fact that you were, one, holding us captive, and two, you were going to let us go without knowing who you were."

"Good point." Annabeth said. I smiled triumphantly.

"Okay." Jason took a deep breath. "Do you promise to tell us about...you guys if we tell you about us?"

Carter nodded. "We promise."

"Swear by the River Styx." Piper pressed.

I furrowed my brow. "What?"

"Just do it." Piper said.

"I swear by the River Styx." Carter said.

Thunder boomed and I jumped. "Does that normally happen?"

Leo shrugged.

"Should we start?" Reyna asked.

Zia said, "Can we do it at the House? I'd rather be there to discuss this."

Carter nodded. "Fine. Will you come with us?"

"To where?" Annabeth asked suspiciously.

I smirked. "Don't trust us? I promise not to kill you."

Annabeth glared at me.

"Still, where, though?" Frank persisted.

"Our headquarters." Walt said.

~o0o~

The people followed us outside, where I stopped and turned around to face them.

"Okay, don't freak out, and follow us."

I reached into the Duat and pulled out my staff. I raised it and concentrated.

"_Where do you wish to go?" _Isis asked.

"_Brooklyn House, thanks." _I thought back.

In a few seconds, the portal opened before us.

"What is _that_?" Hazel gasped.

"Relax, it's just a portal." I reassured everyone.

Zia walked in without hesitation, Carter behind her.

"Look, it's not going to hurt you. It's just the fastest way back." I promised.

Percy nodded at Annabeth, who gripped his hand. They both walked into the swirling sand.

"Well, here goes nothing." Piper muttered.

She walked in, with Jason and Leo behind her. Next Frank, Hazel, and Reyna went in.

"After you." Walt grinned.

I walked in, and was spilled out onto the roof of Brooklyn House, on top of Reyna. I jumped up, brushing off sand.

"Sorry."

"It's okay." She replied.

Leo spat out some sand. "You could've told us it was messy."

"Would that have helped?" I smirked.

"Probably not," Walt agreed.

"Where are we?" Percy asked, surveying our surroundings.

"Welcome," I spread my arms. "To Brooklyn House."

**The demigods are officially in Brooklyn! What do you guys think? And for the surprise, I'll give you a hint. Annabeth, family? Hmm? If you understand, leave a review and tell whether or not I should do it. Untill next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay, my dudes, I decided against the Annabeth's family thing. I tried writing a chapter where they meet him, but it didn't really work out. I think I'll do a separate crossover when I'm done with this one. **

**I know I said I'm not going to reply to reviews, but do it at the end, but is aim have a review that just confused me.**

**RadioDog77: What? Do you go around reviewing vines or….I am so confused.**

Percy POV

I glanced around. "It's not much, is it?"

Sadie rolled her eyes. "This is the roof, dimwit. Come on."

She walked over to some stairs and disappeared. Carter, Walt, and Zia followed.

I looked at my comrades. "Well?"

"It's not really like we have a choice." Piper pointed out. "We're stuck on a roof and we need to know who those people are."

"All right." And I led the way down the stairs.

My jaw dropped at the room before me. I heard Annabeth gasp.

It was a huge room, with the highest ceiling I'd ever seen, pillars carved with weird symbols holding it up. Odd weapons and instruments hung on the walls. There were three levels of balconies and rows of doors that led somewhere. There was a huge plasma TV above the mantel with giant leather couches on either side. Through the glass walls I could see a terrace wrapping around the entire house. It had a dining area, a fire pit, and, I kid you not, a literal _swimming pool. _On a _terrace. _

At the far side of the room was a pair of double doors locked with chains and a weird eye thing. What was behind it that was so important?

In the center of the room was a thirty foot statue, made of black marble. It was strange, with an animal's head. Some sort of bird. It was holding a pen-like thing, a scroll in the other hand. The scroll had some sort of looped cross with a rectangle traced around its top.

One other thing - the room was full of people. And...was that a baboon?

"Oh my gods." Annabeth said behind me.

"I know," I whispered to her. "Who has a baboon as a pet?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me.

Sadie, Carter, Walt, and Zia were waiting for us. Sadie smirked at our expressions.

"This is the Great Room." Zia informed us.

"Where are we?" Jason asked.

"Brooklyn House, the 21st nome." Carter answered.

"Nome?" I asked.

Annabeth replied, "As in a region, a district."

Carter nodded, thewn motioned for us to follow. We moved into the room, and everyone froze. They all stared at us.

I was about to say something when there was a squeal. "Sadie!"

A small girl rushed herself at Sadie's legs and clung on to them. Sadie winced, but laughed.

"Hello, Shelby. How's everyone been?"

"Good! But you're back! Yay!" The girl smiled.

"Yup, we're back." Sadie waved at everyone.

A guy walked up. "Hey, Sadie, Carter. Where's Amos?"

"He stayed, uh, back. He should be going back to the First Nome soon."

"Ah." The guy nodded, glancing at us.

"Well, good to see you, Julian." Sadie said.

"Jaz is gonna want to see you." He added.

Sadie sighed. "All right."

And so we took one of the doors to a dimly lit room. There were twin beds in rows. Candles floated around, letting out a relaxing aroma.

A blonde girl was across the room, putting something in a cabinet. In a few minutes she turned around and squealed.

"Carter, Sadie! And Zia and Walt! Oh, my gods are you okay?" She did a once over on all of them.

"Let me check those bandages, Sadie." The girl said. Sadie plopped herself down on a bed.

"I'm fine, Jaz." She insisted.

The girl, Jaz, just rolled her eyes as she unwrapped the bandages and studied the stitches.

"All right, fine. The stitches are good. Just let me get new bandages.

We waited while Jaz rewrapped Sadie's leg.

"So, who are your guests?" Jaz asked.

"They're...well, confidential," Carter answered.

Jaz narrowed her eyes but said nothing. She went to throw away the old bandages.

"Well," Carter said. "Would you like to join is for dinner?"

~o0o~

We ate dinner in the terrace. In the dining area was the biggest buffet table I'd ever seen and had some many pizza choices I was torn.

"Annabeth, help me," I whined. "There's too many!"

She laughed. "I'd rather watch you struggle."

I pouted, and Annabeth laughed again, grabbing a plate and taking some pepper steak and mashed potatoes.

I ended up with a slice of pepperoni, a slice of olive, a slice of sausage and pepperoni, and a slice of pineapple.

I sat down the huge table next to Annabeth. Besides me, Annabeth, Frank, Hazel, Jason, Piper, Leo, Sadie, Caryer, Walt and Zia, there were about thirty other people.

The youngest were maybe six, going all the way up to around 25. The most were teenagers, probably 15, 16.

I whistled. "Just grab and go, do you?"

Sadie glared at me. "That's none of your concern. These are the trainees. Trainees, this is Leo, Jason, Piper, Frank, Hazel, Percy and Annabeth." She pointed us out.

"Trainees? Even the ones that are older than you?"

I swear Sadie was about to slap me, but Carter intervened. "Yeah, does it matter?"

I was about to reply no, when a roar came from behind me. I instantly jumped up, with the rest of the demigods. Monsters were a usual to us.

I was about to uncap Riptide when I saw it was a crocodile. In the swimming pool. It was also albino.

"You have an albino crocodile in your swimming pool." Jason noted.

Walt looked unconcerned. "That's Phillip of Macedonia. He's harmless, don't worry. At least to us."

"Okay." Hazel said in a small voice. It's not every day you meet someone who has an albino crocodile for a pet. With its name being Phillip of Macedonia, nonetheless.

After dinner we went back into the Great Room. Zia turned to us.

"Since it's late we'll be showing you to your rooms." she said.

We followed her up two flights of stairs and arrived in a corridor with many rooms.

"This is my room, that's Sadie's, Zia's, and Walt's." Carter said, pointing them out. "You guys can have any on this side." He gestured across the hall from their rooms.

"Good night." Sadie said, abruptly walking into her room.

"See you in the morning." Walt added, and went into his room.

"Well, let's pick."Annabeth said.

I just opened the door closest to me, and my jaw dropped once more.

The room was amazing. It had a kitchenette with all my favorite snacks, high-tech computer, TV, and stereo system. There was a giant bathroom with a shower and tub. The king-sized bed had regular white sheets and stuff, but the pillow was strange. It was an ivory headrest carved with weird symbols.

"Odd pillow." I commented.

Carter shrugged. "You get used to it."

I kissed Annabeth good night, then retired to my bedroom. As soon as I hit the mattress, I was out.

**Hmm... kinda boring. Eh, hopefully it was worth it. Please excuse any typos or spelling mistakes. And don't forget to leave a review!**


	12. Chapter 12

Here we are, one last time. Enjoy the final chapter!

Sadie POV

I woke up feeling refreshed. The amazement of a good night's sleep. Honestly, I love those pillows. Without them, we would all be sleep deprived zombies. (Not like Carter isn't one in the morning.)

I took a quick shower then dressed in a white linen outfit. I donned my combat boots as usual.

I went downstairs. Khufu met me with an enthusiastic, "Agh, agh!"

"Yeah, I missed you too." I answered.

"Woah," a voice came from behind me. I turned and saw Leo. "Did you just talk with a monkey?"

I rolled my eyes. Boys are so ridiculous sometimes. "Yes, I did. Now, when everyone's awake, tell them to go to the library." I pointed to the library doors. "Got it? The library."

I pronounced the last word slowly, like he was an idiot. Which he was. All boys are. Except Walt. He's an exception.

Leo shrugged. 'kay." He then grabbed some metal wires from his tool belt and began braiding them together.

I rolled my eyes again and went into the library. I proceeded to wait there for 15 minutes while everyone arrived.

Finally everyone got there, the last one being Percy, who stumbled in blinking the sleep from his eyes.

I spoke, "All right, now that we're all here, let's get started. Who are you?"

"How much Greek mythology do you know?" Annabeth asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo. That lot?"

Annabeth nodded. "Well, they're real. All of those gods. They reside above the Empire State Building, on the sixth hundredth floor."

There was stunned silence.

"Great," I huffed. "We deal with Egyptian gods. You deal with them? It's annoying. Now we have the bloody Greek gods."

"And Roman." Frank added helpfully. I glared at him.

"Egyptian?" Annabeth asked.

Carter nodded. "We're specially chosen by the gods. We host them, or share a conscience with them, and we use their power."

"What my dear brother means, we are possessed by gods and we use their power." I clarified. Honestly, having Wikipedia for a brother isn't a good thing.

Percy looked surprised. "Egyptian gods don't have children?"

I frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Like, your mom or dad isn't a god?" Hazel asked.

"Now that's complicated." I said. "Our mum died when I was six, and my father died about a year ago. But my father is now a god. Osiris, actually. Our mum is a ghost. We see her occasionally."

I was met by bank stares and confused looks. Annabeth didn't look confused though. And I can't blame them. My head would probably explode I was handed all that information at once. Which I was...nevermind.

"So that's what you guys are? Children of the gods?" Zia asked.

Jason nodded. "One of our parents is a god. I'm the son of Jupiter, Roman god of the sky."

"Daughter of Aphrodite, Greek goddess of love." Piper offered.

"Son of Mars, Roman god of war." Frank said.

"Son of Hephaestus, Greek god of blacksmiths and fire." Leo lit a hand on fire. Like, literally. I took a step back.

"Daughter of Athena, Greek goddess of wisdom." Annabeth said.

"Son of Poseidon, Greek god of the sea." Percy grinned.

"Daughter of Pluto, Roman god of the Underworld." Hazel said.

"Us too." I gestured to Carter and I.

Hazel blinked. "What?"

"Our father is Osiris, Egyptian god of the Underworld." Carter explained. "But we're not- what is the term for your kind?"

"Demigods." Annabeth said.

"Yeah, our dad turned into Osiris after he died, because he was hosting him." I absentmindedly twirled my wand.

"Explain this whole hosting thing." Piper said.

"So, if you want to host a god, you have to be Blood of the Pharaohs." Carter started. "Which means you're descended from pharaoh in ancient times. Me and Sadie are descended from Narmer and Ramses. If you don't have the Blood of the Pharaohs, the god's essence will burn you up."

"Not a pretty thing." I chimed in. "That's how our mum died. With magicians - us - when you use magic, you're drawing from yourself. You can also draw from gods or potions or scrolls or whatever, but when you use up all your magic, that's it. Game over. You burn."

Annabeth nodded understandingly. "That's why your skin was so hot after you healed Hazel. You almost killed yourself."

I winced. "Yeah, that's what healing potions are for."

"Anyway," Carter continued. "Magicians who have the Blood of the Pharaohs can host gods because of the royal blood. When you host a god, you share a body with them. You also share their power."

"Which makes you stronger, but it's easier to burn up." I added.

"Which gods do you guys host?" Frank asked.

"Horus, the god of war." Carter answered.

"Isis, goddess of magic." I said.

"Ra, the god of the sun and king of the gods." Zia said.

"Anubis, the god of the funerals." Walt smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"We all specialize in different things. I'm a combat magician." Carter said.

"Giant chicken mode." I clarified.

"It's not a chicken!" Carter complained.

"Fire elementalist." Zia said.

"Divine words, and slight Diviner. Divine words are strong magic words." I grinned.

"A sau, or charm maker." Walt said.

Annabeth nodded. "Interesting. Sadie, what spell did you put on the kid in the arena?"

I raised my eyebrows. "You saw that? Here, I'll demonstrate." I turned towards Percy. "Strike at me."

"What?" He frowned.

I rolled my eyes. "Just do it."

Percy brought a pen out of his pocket. When he uncapped it, it grew into a bronze sword. I whistled.

Percy swung towards me. I sidestepped and tapped his arm.

"Sa-per." I said loudly and clearly.

The golden hieroglyph flared, then disappeared. "Try to hit me"

Percy jabbed at me, but his blade missed completely. He took a couple more swings, but he missed me every time.

I chuckled. "It'll wear off soon, don't worry."

Percy capped his sword, and it shrank back into a pen, which he promptly returned to his pocket.

"Cool trick." Leo grinned.

"Yeah, anyway, " Annabeth smiled at us. "We should probably go."

"All right." I agreed. "I'll open a portal for you."

We escorted them onto the roof. I opened a portal and waved as they hopped through.

I looked down and at the piece of paper in my hand. Annabeth's number.

Yes, we have new allies when we need help, but we also made some new friends.

**Wooh! Well, that's the end, folks. I hope you enjoyed my writing! And now…**

**kiwikraz: Thank you so much. You stuck through this story and reviewed on every chapter. You are my most dedicated follower, so thanks again! **

**RadioDog77: Even though it was...strange...it was still a review, so thanks!**

**Susan's Rose: Thanks for the review! I decided against Magnus, though. I tried writing a chapter where they met up with him, and it just wasn't right. But be on the lookout, I plan to write a crossover with him in it!**

**Tony Smart: Don't remind me! Just pretend it didn't happen, or hasn't happened yet. Thanks for reviewing!**

**Tayyiba 13: Since I didn't really start with him as a character, I didn't really find an area to really add him in. But Sadie did meet him, so hopefully that's a plus. Thanks for the review, though!**

**And thanks to everyone who followed and favorited! **

**Until next time,**

**Wisdom and Sea**


End file.
